User talk:Oscar9545
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Universal Studios Theme Park Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 'Hey did you ever talk MarioPhineas76 to get on this wiki' kh2cool Join Me Join me! 'Dear Oscar9545 would you like to join me on' http://toystoryfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Story_Fanon_Wiki 'you can make maybe phineas and ferb meet toy story or kid vs kat meets you story or anything you want' It just dos'nt have to be toy story 'kh2cool' 'can you please join me?' Yup Umm i'm fully aware of that can't i add toy story and add something decent on my page kh2cool And fwi And fwi those toy story pictures are for my profile so that's why i'm trying to be good at something! I thought i would finally show my collection! and this is the only place i could think of without a full community! c'mon i though we were friends! Kh2cool! Its cool Its cool really it is What the heck What the "H" happen more and more wiki's are being invaded wiki might have to be shut down! Kh2cool 00:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know This person is annonamus and we do not know who we are dealing with or else is not going to stop the unknown person invading this wiki. Kh2cool 16:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea either join me on this chat right now http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kh2cool or listen very carefully with this. things 1''.I'll be your field person on this wiki and i'll try and keep my head out the window for this one. ''2.The invader is unknown so we don't know who we are dealing with. 3''.I will try and try and find out why and what this is happening for. ''4.If you want more talk to be at the top link. Respond back Kh2cool 01:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) and PS.Can i be a wiki contributor Talk to me Go onto my page on this link and chat with me http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kh2cool and hurry! i get real tired recently. On my page Click on something that looks like this Who's here (1) * on this link http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Kh2cool&redirect=no click on join chat I'll need a second I'll need a second MarioPhineas76 is here too. Kh2cool 02:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a couple of friends you could maybe contact http://suitelife.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mr._Red http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soxra http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:MarioPhineas76 contact any of them they have never let me down. Come along Hey glad I could catch you want to join me at this wiki please respond back http://2012fanon.wikia.com/wiki/2012_-_2013_Movie_Fanon_Wiki Kh2cool 21:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy I got three things to tell you. 1 is I will help to improve Phineas and Ferb- Rollercoaster: The Musical LIVE!. 2 is since you are a admin can you please change the wiki backround by making a poll to see what color does everyone want. Finally 3 is you should invite some people from Phineas and Ferb Fanon they will help you out I mean they did that to me at the Video Game Fanon Wiki. MarioPhineas76 (talk) I just did the show section in Phineas and Ferb- Rollercoaster: The Musical LIVE! Iam not done yet, but I filled the section. Thank You Come to this new wiki This wiki is pretty cool and all but join my new wiki you can create lots of things like Books,Movies,Video games,Tv shows,Resturants,Commericals and toys you name it and it well all be in this wiki. http://thedoof.wikia.com/wiki/Telvision,Books,Video_games_and_movies_fannon# Kh2cool 02:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Make me? Can you make me an admin please? :) Kh2cool 14:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Please help Can you please help me on this wiki and join me once it a while respond back. http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Story_fans_Wiki Kh2cool 15:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ready I'm ready for Angry Birds, Timon, and Pumbaa to the Rescue part 6. Disneydude94 15:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 15:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Howdy partner ma' names Jessie the Cowgirl but call me Jessie ok.I'm New to this wiki please sorry I know its says only a couple people are aloud but you have my word I won't mess this wiki up.Me and Bullseye will do some editing from here and there.Respond back. Jessie the Cowgirl 20:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Oscar do you like Nintendo games?